legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Suede
Suede (formely that Dude in The Suede) is a internet reviewer from New Zeland who reviews anime. He left Channel Awesome for a few years before coming back for Suburban Knights where he was working for the enemy as a fill in, When he encountered the others he decided to pretend to fight and let Critic win so he could reunite with them and find Malachite's Hand. Best Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas and Isabella Worst Enemies: Carnage Legends Of Light and Darkness Suede made his way to The DCAU Universe and he managed to save Axel from being killed by Carnnage and Saix by flattering Carnnage with a punch and a slash. The other members of The B Team meet him and he decides to join their quest. Suede knows a lot about Malefor and his previous story which he tells the heroes after leading an attack on Darkseid and meeting Slade and his allies. Suede is seen comunicating with the Alpha Team where he tells Axel that he was the one who saved Axel from Carnage. Suede once again communicates with Gohan about the events that transpired and what will happen with Giovanni and Ozai after them. Like Isabella and Phineas, he guarrantes a way for Harvzilla to turn back to normal Suede calls his friends for a meeting regarding the actions in the current time. He tells the others that Khan has locked them on to the heroes with his ship as the second part of the bad news. The first being someone is threatening Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Slade and Anti Cosmo. When gived a sadistic choice at Khan's hands, Suede refuses to give the pieces and opps for an attack but not before raising the sheilds. Suede joins Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Slade and Anti Cosmo in their Khan mission. He has a tricky time getting through the vents like Bender and Slade did. When Bender and Slade choose to face Khan, Suede decides to help too which works very well to their advantage. He is also the one who gives Will her assignment to help Jack with the boo boo trap Suede calls Hiccup for Bender and reports that he is okay and that he won't have to worry. During the travel, Suede is the first one to realize something odd regarding Zordon which Phineas and Isabella realize too. After Joker returns in front of them, Suede asks Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Slade about the Joker as he has never heard of him before. After Heloise and Axel explain about Joker's 1st and second schemes, he asks Bender about the 3rd encounter. When asked about Joker, Suede believes it must be Darkseid, since Malefor is crazy but he couldn't control Joker but Darkseid has abilites to ressurect people. Suede acts as Heloise, Phineas and Isabella's right hand as he works with them to find the pieces of Model W and P. Suede follows the three to the ocean sea, while using scobba gear to breath. Suede unlike them doesn't use any swimsuits as he is still wearing his costume clothes from Suburban Knights. They find Alantia which is where they must go, being the savry critic he is and knowing the movie The Little Mermaid, he instantly realizes Ursula is around. Suede helps his little friends and Evil Manta in investigating Alantica where he fights Ursula who rules the sea. The four with help from Bender, Skipper, Slade and Anti Cosmo kill Ursula through this fight. Phineas decides on a card game with Suede, Axel and Orion in order to pass the time of waiting for them to get to their next location and this took most of their time. Suede insists on following with the heroes to find Shan Yu and Sa'luk. He also suspects that one of Malefor's allies knows something that the others can use to their adavantage. Skipper recieves a map that he, Bender, Suede, Heloise, Phineas and Isabella all read and try to figure out with Suede being suprised at dogs and how they can write.Suede joins up against Shan Yu and he works harder than the others apart from Phineas and Isabella. Suede while he doesn't attack Shan Yu, plays a part against him by getting the huge firework which he launches at Shan Yu. With the recoll, The three run and they are saved by Harpuia who they saved themselves, Suede introduces Harpuia to Bender who knows a thing about what Bender wishs to acheieve. He also tells them they brought Bowser Jr on board for Jack Bauer to intterograte. Suede is called by Bender to help him go through Cyperspace with Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Stan, Wendy, Harpuia and Makoto. Suede came along because he wanted to help Bender like Stan and Wendy, Suede finda file on Hunson Abadeer that suprsies the others. Suede tells a story that Hunson Abadeer was once a good guy and much like Lizbeth before a tragic event where Hunson lost his family and best friend and turned evil as a result of feeling abadoned by The Autobots. Suede decides to wait for the others when Manhattan and Skipper sees the other ship. Hiccup tells them about the story with Entity and Katara debending Aang, which Suede knows because he was told by the five witnesses. Suede at Slade's castle sees HIM and Hades getting ready he asks for what, The two tell Suede they're going after the Destroyer. Suede helps Marcline with her issue of Hunson helping the heroes and understands the demilina as he is her father. Suede assists the team in chasing Charles Logan while Phineas handles the pedals while Bender drives, Nostalgia Critic navigates while Skipper and Axel operates the levers and knobs. Suede asks if they should kill Addler, Skipper decides to let her live though. When Critic asks why him, Suede answers that Harpuia and Makoto already did a job. Suede is one of the six chosen partners of Model Z alongside Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella and Heloise. Suede hears out Bender's revealtion and agress with this.He explains by only defeating them. Villains live another day to make more plans to screw a person`s life over or take over the universe. While it`s honorable to allow people, it`s because of that this is happening with Heroes die left and right and people suffer, villains though get to live another day with few setbacks that they will just won't let get in their way. Suede infroms the crew that Evil Mickey and The Destroyer need to be taken out but the former needs to go down first. He gives the map of Evil Mickey's castle to Stan and Wendy who do their job. Suede informs Axel, Harpuia and Makoto to go after Saix, Shan Yu and Sa'luk. Suede goes on Aplokips and follows Jack Frost and Will against Nerissa and the three take her on. Like Axel in act 3, Suede saves the two from being killed by her and with his help they seal her off. Suede then next decides to handle Carnage as he travels off against him. After enough travel, Suede finds, fights and kills Carnage by taking advantage of his own parts being used on Suede. He becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Suede gives everyone the weapons to kill Malefor, which they do when Hazama shows up. When Sari is revealed as traitor, Suede calls her that as she flies off. Suede ponders with Bender and the main four about their fate and how their long adventure is coming to an end. Suede also refers to how ready he is to fight Hazama as his own man and not without hatred. Suede battles with Hazama with his friends and defeats him before they all make their escape from Olympicus from crashing. Suede asks for Bender as he has something to tell him, Anti COsmo states that he's looking for Axel. At the wedding Suede is offered a role as a main member as it was something Axel would have wanted. Suede agrees as he likes working with the heroes. Suede agrees to Phineas's ideas when talking with the main 5 and wonders now that got Celestia to see Discord. Friends: Nostalgia Critic, Linkara, Jew Wario, Nostalgia Chick, Sage, 8 bit Mickey, Handsome Tom, Angry Joe, Cinema Snob, Spoony, Lupa, MarzGurl, Phelous, Film Brain, Luke Mochrie, Paw Dungan, Todd in the Shadows, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Orion, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Hades, Slade's Ensemble, Gohan, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, FLash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler Enemies: Malachite, Jaffers, Witch Warrior, The Cloaks, The Voice of the Ancient World, Malefor, Carrnage, Saix, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, The Joker, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac suede 1.jpg suedes.jpg suede 10.png suede 11-1.png suede 12.png suede 13.png suede 14.png suede 15.png suede 16.png suede 17.png suede 18.png suede 19.png suede 2a.png suede 20.png suede 21.png suede 22.png suede 23.png suede 24.png suede 25.png suede 26.png suede 27.png suede 28.png suede 29.png suede 3.png suede 30.png suede 31.png suede 32.png suede 33.png suede 4.png suede 5.png suede 6.png suede 7.png suede 8.png suede 9.png 11s.jpg|Animated Suede Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of Channel Awesome Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Internet Stars Category:Humans Category:Brunettes Category:Swordsmen Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Gloved Characters Category:Seventh in Command Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Meme Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Bearded Characters Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness